D'oublis et de vaches !
by Chucroutou
Summary: Quand Squalo a un mauvais pressentiment et qu'il bien a raison... Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Bel, mais evidemment publié en retard...


Titre : D'oublis et de vaches !

Base : Katekyô Hitman Reborn !

Genre : Humour... Je suppose vu comme je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. One-shot.

Disclamer : Tous les membres de la Varia sont à Amano Akira.

Pairing : Seulement des sous-entendus. (Note de Flaaff' : que vous verrez tous, hein, bande de pervers !)

Résumé : Quand Squalo a un mauvais pressentiment et qu'il bien a raison...

Bêta-Readeuse non-officielle : Skua Flaaffy \o/

Note : Il n'y a absolument rien de sérieux dans cette fic, c'est juste un délire qui est sorti de mon imagination. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

En ce 22 décembre, Squalo arpentait le manoir de la Varia avec un mauvais pressentiment (un très mauvais pressentiment). Il essaya en vain de se souvenir pourquoi il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Mais par un pur hasard du destin (ou par grande stupidité) il ne s'enfuit pas, ce qu'il regretta le lendemain, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Donc, au manoir de la Varia, Squalo hurlait et on pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde; Xanxus tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait (et même sur ce qui ne bougeait pas) tout simplement car ses incapables de subordonnés ne lui trouvaient pas une côte de bœuf saignante à souhait, je préciserai que nous étions un dimanche à dix heures quinze du matin dans un coin paumé en pleine campagne italienne; Belphegor s'amusait à planter ses couteaux dans le dos de Fran qui avait arrêté de se plaindre une quarantaine de minutes après qu'il eut commencé, c'est à dire deux heures auparavant; Levi était parti quelque part pour trouver « la côte de bœuf parfaite pour son Boss adoré » et s'était perdu on ne savait où dans la campagne italienne (à des kilomètres du manoir) et faisait actuellement connaissance avec un troupeau de vaches, et Lussuria s'était enfermé dans la cuisine une heure auparavant pour faire des choses que l'on préfère ne pas savoir. Rien de très inhabituel pour la Varia.

Mais revenons-en à Squalo, qui inventait des insultes très drôles et parfois choquantes (et désobligeantes, que je refuse de répéter - ne choquons pas les âmes sensibles). Son mauvais pressentiment ne voulait pas le quitter. De plus, il avait beau tout retourner dans son cerveau pour trouver pourquoi cette intuition le harcelait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, c'était une recherche qui s'avérait vaine pour le moment.

Pendant trois bonnes heures, rien ne changea, sauf la colère de Xanxus qui ne descendit pas, au contraire (pour le plus grand malheur des membres de la Varia). Plus les heures passaient, plus elle augmentait. Ainsi, on alla chercher Squalo tout autant énervé que son Boss (comprenez-le, trois heures et demi qu'il cherchait pourquoi il avait un ce putain de pressentiment et qu'il ne trouvait pas, ça avait de quoi énerver, non ?). Quand il entra dans le bureau qui faisait plus office de champ de bataille de son Boss, il hurla :

« -VOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Que me veux-tu, enfoiré de boss ?

Ferme-la, sale déchet, entre et ferme la porte ! »

Squalo s'exécuta. Et on entendit des bruits bizarres provenant du bureau de Xanxus (croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas savoir quel genre de bruit), mais au moins le boss se calmait.

La journée passa et malgré le petit épisode du bureau du boss (qui avait seulement duré quatre heures), son pressentiment ne s'était pas réalisé, donc tout allait bien. Au moment de manger, tout le monde descendit manger (sauf Levi qui commençait à devenir très intime avec les vaches). A la vue du sourire de Belphegor et de celui de son boss, Squalo aurait dû se méfier. Une fois tous le monde assis, Lussuria apporta les plats et ils mangèrent dans le plus grand des silences (vraiment étonnant dans la manoir de la Varia). Ce fut à ce moment précis que Squalo commença à se méfier, mais hélas pour lui c'était trop tard. Lorsque Lussuria emmena un gâteau, Squalo comprit. C'était l'anniversaire de Belphegor et il ne lui avait pas acheté de cadeau, ou plutôt tout le monde avait dû se liguer contre lui pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas, et ça avait très bien marché. Sa dernière heure était arrivée. En effet, une fois qu'il eut ouvert tous ses cadeaux Belphegor se retourna vers lui et le fixa avant qu'un sourire sadique (spécial Belphegor) ne vienne orner ses lèvres et il demanda :

« -La princesse n'a pas de cadeau pour le prince ? Ushishishi... »

Sqaulo se mit à courir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais c'était sans compter sur Belphegor, qui réussit à l'intercepter un quart d'heure plus tard dans un sublime saut qui se termina en une magnifique dégringolade d'escalier pour Squalo. D'ailleurs il commença sérieusement à croire qu'il avait été maudit par une sorcière étant enfant et qu'il n'avait eu aucune bonne fée pour l'aider (qui a dit que les mafieux ne connaissaient pas les contes de Disney ?). Une fois, qu'il l'eut attrapé, Belphegor le ligota d'une si belle façon que Lussuria lui demanda « Bel-chan, tu n'aurais pas suivi des cours de bondage ? », le tout avec un clin d'œil complice. La seule réponse que formula le prince fut son rire si particulier. Ensuite Belphegor traina son paquet jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand Squalo en ressortit deux heures plus tard et que Xanxus l'aperçut, il eut un fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer.

« - Ma princesse n'est pas belle, Boss ? Ushishishi...

Magnifique... » ce fut tout ce que Xanxus réussit à articuler dans son fou rire.

En effet, Squalo portait une robe de princesse d'un rose bonbon absolument affreux avec des paillettes et du ruban qui lui allaient à la perfection. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon très serré, qui devait le faire souffrir atrocement, vu le visage crispé qu'il montrait, ou alors était-ce juste un effet du maquillage qu'il avait sur toute la figure ? Ses longs cils étaient couvert d'un mascara violet ignoble, ses paupière avait quand à elles hérités d'un fard à paupière rose fushia avec une petite touche de paillettes dorées. Ses joues avaient l'honneur d'être aussi rose que celles d'un cochon. Et ses lèvres étaient teintés d'un couleur rouge-rose absolument hideuse. Mais le meilleur restait la couronne posée sur sa tête.

A cet instant précis, Squalo maudit de ne pas avoir été béni à la naissance.

Et dans les semaines (peut-être même les mois) qui suivirent, Xanxus eut bien du mal à le regarder sans rire.

Quand à Belphegor, il considéra que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ai jamais fait, après celui qu'il reçut de Fran la même année.

Levi, si ça vous intéresse, resta perdu une semaine avant que les membres de la Varia ne s'aperçoivent de sa disparition, et ils le retrouvèrent seulement une semaine plus tard, toujours au milieu du troupeau de vaches. D'ailleurs, Levi fit des adieux déchirant aux vaches qui ne firent pas le moins du monde attention à lui.


End file.
